Exam Room 3: Heroes
by Lyra Lupin
Summary: This story focuses on McCoy, Chekov and Chapel and what it means to be a hero. Romance is realized between McCoy and Chapel as he finally notices that she is more than just a good nurse.
1. Chapter 1

Fandom: Star Trek 2009

Title: **Exam Room 3: Heroes **

Characters/pairings: McCoy, Chekov, Chapel centric

Rating: M

Words: 2,238

Disclaimer: I don't own ST09

Author's note: This story focuses on McCoy, Chekov and Chapel. Exam Rooms is a series of short stories that examines McCoy's character while he treats colleagues and friends aboard the newly launched _Enterprise_.

Summary: Chekov is wounded in a violent attack and McCoy is forced to rethink what it means to be a hero.

* * *

**Exam Room 3: Heroes**

The music at the pleasure club thumped and pounded as the lightly clad bodies on the dance floor twisted and gyrated to a mix of ancient Congo earth rhythms and Aldean voice-pulse rap. Beams of blue, violet and white light swirled across the dancers' sweaty bodies educing them into a hypnotic, sexual rhumba more decadent of a Bacchanalian orgy than a federation approved party club.

McCoy sipped his bourbon with an air of disdain and curiosity from a table in the corner. He was too mature to participate in the body shaking ministrations of these youths, but damn, if he didn't enjoy watching. The doctor was an experienced voyeur, his eyes meticulously licking up ever fluid motion of the women's hips thrusting against their parters.

"Why are you not on the dance floor, Doctor?" Ensign Chekov asked in his heavy Russian accent, a fresh vodka in hand.

McCoy chuckled and took another sip of his drink. "I'm not much of a dancer."

"But there are so many pretty girlz!" Chekov exclaimed in his tainted English as he sat at the doctor's empty table.

"See, that's the thing Pavel, I'm not into girls. I like women."

Chekov laughed and raised an eyebrow, "You're implying there is a difference?"

"A big difference." McCoy replied, his shoulders slumping against the back of the booth.

"Janice Rand?" Chekov nodded to a young blonde thumping her body to the music.

"Girl."

"Jennifer Colt?" He pointed with his drink to a red-head in a purple dress; dancing with frenzy.

"Girl."

"Alexis Tankris?"

"Girl, Pavel!" McCoy exclaimed. "They're all girls. You'll understand when you're older." He mumbled into his bourbon.

Chekov studied the dance floor intensely and then narrowed his eyes on a golden blonde in a blue dress. "Christine Chapel.... Mmmmm, she is fine! Now that's a woman!"

McCoy's head snapped to the dance floor where he saw his stoic nurse pumping her body to the tribal beats. Inhaling sharply, "That _is_ a woman and you better stay away from her Chekov. She'll eat a boy like you for dinner and then have seconds for dessert."

"You think I can't handle a 'woman' like Nurse Chapel?" Pavel Chekov laughed with his boyish chuckle. "I can do this!"

McCoy furrowed his brow. The whiz kid sure had a lot of gall.

"Never say never to a Russian, Doctor! They will always prove you wrong." Chekov replied with a smirk. Then putting down his fourth empty vodka glass, he left the booth and crossed the dance floor to Christine.

Gracefully taking her elbow, he whispered something in her ear, she laughed and together they began to gyrate to the pounding beat. McCoy was turning red in the face. Number one, Christine was too old to be on the dance floor with a bunch of fresh cadets and number two, Chapel should have more dignity than to grind her hips against some little Russian ensign. By God, the boy was only eighteen, their full-body dancing was barely legal and probably wasn't in forty-seven states.

He didn't even know he was crossing the dance floor until he was standing beside Pavel. Placing a hand on the young man's shoulder, McCoy clearly stated over the loud techtronic music, "Now let a man show you how it's done, son."

The strong drinks had made him brazen, but Chekov politely acquiesced to the chief medical officer.

Chapel had her eyes closed, hands in the air, twisting slightly to the music as McCoy stepped in behind her, his strong fingers firmly grasping her hips. She continued dancing, unaware of a change in partners until McCoy held her outstretched arms above her head in his left hand and let the back of his right trace down the soft underside of her arm, breast and ribs. She shuttered in response and opened her eyes, turning to face him.

"Doctor?" She asked confused.

The music was so loud on the dance floor, he could barely give an answer. "Leonard." He corrected, brining her arms down around his neck, hands settling on her hips with a squeeze.

Christine smiled, and danced against him like a seductress; breasts rubbing against his chest, fingers tickling the back of his neck. She smelled like sweet sex-- a combination of perfume, sweat and rum. Intoxicated both from Kentucky's finest and the smell of a beautiful woman in heat, McCoy closed his eyes and allowed the ancient poly-rhythms to move him. Together they twisted, pulsed like tribal dancers; Natarajas praising the mythic gods with their sweat -drenched undulations.

Suddenly a large explosion broke the trance of the dancers. McCoy and Chapel were thrown to the floor. The hall went strangely silent.

"Are you okay?" McCoy asked, lifting Chapel from the ground, dust and debris fluttering in the heavy air.

"Yes." She replied a bit dazed, looking around at the other dancers slowly rising from the floor.

"Get down!" An anonymous voice shouted "Bomb!"

McCoy threw himself on Chapel, covering her body with his as a second explosion rocked the Risa night club.

"It's the rebels!" Someone yelled as McCoy hauled Chapel up from the floor.

"Come on," McCoy commanded, dragging the nurse with him to a barricade of tables the patrons were erecting on the far side of the dance floor.

Safely behind an over turned table, Christine scrubbed at her face. "My God. What the hell is going on?"

McCoy looked dumb-struck at her. "Hell if I know! I didn't even want to come here." If Kirk had just let him stay on the ship like he'd wanted, then he'd be done analyzing the new botany samples and sipping a scotch in the comfort of his cabin. Of course, he would have been alone and missed the very delicious dancing with Christine.

Chekov dove over the barricade as hostile fire tattooed against the tables. "It's the Risinguard!" Chekov said breathless. "It's a rebel group that opposes the Risa government. Terrorists!"

Taking out a phaser from him pant leg, he fired over the tables and ducked down again.

"Where did you get that? We weren't suppose to have weapons on planet." McCoy protested.

"I was worried about the rebels. Up until now, they've only been attacking public transport lines and shops on the outer reaches of the city, but I had a feeling that with three federation ships taking shore leave on the same weekend, there might be trouble. The Captain gave me permission, sir."

McCoy frowned, "The Captain gave you permission to bring a weapon to a night club and drink while it's in your possession?"

"He didn't know I was going to bring it to the club... Or about the drink.. Probably."

McCoy gave him a meaningful look.

"I didn't know I was coming to the club, I thought we'd be out at shops and diners. That sort of thing."

McCoy and Chapel ducked together as more weapon fire hit. Chekov and a few other Starfleet officers braced above the tables and fired.

"Doctor, cover me!" Chekov exclaimed. "Janice is passed out on the floor."

"What?" McCoy asked, peering over the tables.

"Over there!" Chekov pointed. "I'm going to get her."

McCoy grabbed the young man's shoulder. "Don't be a fool, Chekov. We'll wait until the firing stops."

The teenager's blue eyes were wide, sweat beading on his brow. "The Risinguard, I studied them at the academy in PolySci; they don't take hostages, sir."

"Damn it!" McCoy took out his communicator, shots firing from both sides. "McCoy to Enterprise. Get us out of here!"

"We're trying sir, but there is scramble wave emanating from your area. Can you leave the building?"

"No!" McCoy shouted in to the communicator.

Silence and finally, a voice again. "Can't do it, sir. The signal can not be unscrambled. You _must_ leave the building. The computer shows a door at lease five meters from the perimeter of your current location."

Smoke filled the cavernous room; people were screaming. Weapons fire was growing more rampant. They needed to get out immediately.

"I'm going, sir." Chekov said, his baby blue eyes intent as he passed the phaser to a frowning McCoy.

"Don't be a hero, Ensign." The doctor replied, but it was too late. The boy had scrambled over the wall and McCoy was forced to prop himself slightly above the barricade and attempt to cover the young man's back which was impossible in the thickening smoke and barrage of colored lights still swirling in the melee.

McCoy was almost unaware of Christine's hand on back until she spoke. "There he is! He's got her!"

McCoy and Chapel received Janice's body as it was passed over the barricade. It was in this moment that Chekov was hit with phaser fire. His body twitched and then slumped to the floor.

"Damn it!" McCoy cursed. "Have you got her?" He asked to Christine who was now checking the female yeoman's vital signs.

"Yes. Pulse and breathing strong. Probably a concussion from the falling debris."

"I'm going over for the kid."

"Leonard!" Christine reached out to stop him, but it was too late.

There was a another explosion and more phaser fire. Christine's breathing wavered as she crouched in silence with Janice's lifeless body waiting to hear Leonard McCoy's voice. She laughed at herself for actually missing the sound of cursing and complaining. Then finally, she heard his rough bark and praised God.

"Chapel!"

Chekov's body appeared at the top of the barricade. She grabbed it as it slid down the other side of the table top. "I've got him. Be careful!" She replied.

McCoy leapt over the baracade, unhit by the enemy phaser fire.

"You okay?" Her shaky voice betrayed her nerves.

"Yeah. Shit!" McCoy answered nearly breathless, holding Chekov's wrist. His hand suddenly slipped to the boy's neck and then his chest. Leaning over the man, McCoy put his head to the younger's chest. "His heart's stopped."

If he was on the ship, he would have the diffribulator or a hypo of epinephrine, but he didn't. Now he was practicing field medicine. Tilting Ensign Chekov's head back, he breathed into the boys mouth, two full short breaths.

Christine's hand clinched his shoulder. "What are you doing?!"

His dark eyes were dangerous. "Saving his life! Now move back."

The doctor moved to kneel besides Chekov's body and began giving the young man rappid chest compressions. "One one thousand, two one thousand... fifteen one thousand."

"Move!" He yelled at Chapel who was holding Chekov's head in her hands. "It's Cardiac Pulmonary Resuscitation." McCoy quickly explained, which wasn't much explanation to Chapel who still looked confused and frightened.

The doctor tilted back the head and breathed into his mouth again. "It's how you start a heart!"

Then repeating the chest compressions, Chekov sat up suddenly. "What's happened?" The boy asked, eyes wide.

"It's a miracle!" Christine gasped.

"Damn it, Chekov. Your heart stopped, but you're back. How do you feel? Can you stand and walk?"

The young man struggled up and McCoy aided him by bearing his weight on his shoulders. "Can you get Janince, Christine?"

"I can get her Doctor, let's just go!" She called back.

Together McCoy and Chapel hauled the bodies and themselves through a backdoor. Struggling under the extra weight, they finally achieved the perimeter when a blast shook the building and blew metal and rock from the doorway, a large stone hitting McCoy in the head. The man fell and Chekov stumbled at his side.

"Doctor McCoy?" Chekov asked shaking the doctor.

"No use shaking him. He's passed out." Reaching into his pocket with haste, Christine removed McCoy's communicator. "Nurse Chapel to Enterprise. Four to beam up and hurry!"

**TBC**

**Author's Note: ** Thank you to Cap Streeter for recommending I write Chekov and 'girls'. Please review!!


	2. Chapter 2

Fandom: Star Trek 2009

Title: **Exam Room 3: Heros **

Characters/pairings: McCoy, Chekov, Chapel centric

Rating: M

Warning: Sexual scene in this chapter. Please do not read if this bothers you.

Words: 2857

Disclaimer: I don't own ST09

Author's note: This story focuses on McCoy, Chekov and Chapel. Exam Rooms is a series of short stories that examines McCoy's character while he treats colleagues and friends aboard the newly launched _Enterprise_.

Summary: Chekov is wounded in a violent attack and McCoy is forced to rethink what it means to be a hero. McCoy begins to see Chapel in a new light

* * *

**Exam Room 3: Heros/ Part 2**

Sitting besides McCoy's unconscious body in Exam Room 3 aboard the_ Enterprise_, Christine tucked his bed sheet a little tighter beneath his legs as she looked on his silent form with affection. For the past six months she'd been harboring a deep attraction to Officer Spock, but a couple of weeks ago it became common knowledge that Spock and Uhura were involved in an exclusive romantic relationship. At first, she was angry at Nyota for not telling her about the affair as Christine considered her a friend. However, Nyota Uhura was a girl who played her cards close to the heart and Christine couldn't fault her character or her decision.

There was a slight hope in Christine that they might find her fiancee Dr. Roger Korby, but over the last year she had begun to realize that space was much more hostile than she had imagined and Roger probably wasn't alive and neither were her feelings for Roger – other than regret. The only man that was really in her life on a daily basis was her superior officer Leonard McCoy, a man to which she was not attracted. A divorcee, he was a temperamental, grouchy workaholic and questionable alcoholic– she wasn't surprised that his wife had left him. However, tonight was surprisingly reshaping her opinion of the ship's head doctor. It was the first time she'd noticed that Leonard McCoy wasn't just a head-strong, superior physician, but also a very handsome and virile man who wasn't afraid to take what he wanted.

Christine loved being a nurse and when she was in a hospital or sick bay setting-- she was _all_ nurse. She loved the drama, the action, the surgery and even the quiet moments of comfort. Doctor McCoy was her boss, her work-mate, her medical confidant. Grouch and grump aside, she sincerely enjoyed his company. She wouldn't exactly call him a friend, because when they talked, it was always about medicine or botany or human aliments. She'd known McCoy since residency at Starfleet Academy Hospital and Chapel was always the first nurse that he requested on his team and that knowledge made her proud. Leonard McCoy was a highly respected physician and surgeon and his favor was not gained by flirtations or flattery; it was only gained from intelligent, superior work. And they did work very well together-- even other medical officers had noted that McCoy and Chapel had a natural rhythm. After their dancing at the pleasure club, Christine began to wonder if their rhythm extended beyond the medical bay and perhaps to a more basic, human level.

She wasn't looking for another Roger, but a little Southern comfort now and again, might be just what the doctor ordered for her recent loneliness. She smiled to herself as she wiped McCoy's forehead with a cool cloth.

"Ughhhh." McCoy moaned and touched his forehead.

"You're awake! How do you feel?" Chapel asked, rising to his side and scanning him with a tricorder.

"Like I was hit in the head by a brick." The doctor grumbled.

"That's perceptive, Doctor," Chapel laughed, "because you were hit in the head by a brick. You're getting a mix of Tordall and Simpalx intravenously. How's everything else feel?"

"Like shit." McCoy replied, stretching his back, "So basically normal."

"Your vitals are all normal and your sarcasm has returned." Christine replied, sitting on the edge of his bed.

McCoy smiled at Christine's observation. "The kid?" He asked grimacing and trying to sit up.

"He had kidney failure, but Dr. Isabel treated him immediately and he's fine. No other physical repercussions. Janice is awake, too and doing well. All the girls have decided that Ensign Chekov is quite the hero."

McCoy flopped back onto the pillows. "Hmmphff. Hero! Reckless is more like it."

"Of course it was. That's why they don't send old men to war." Christine replied, adjusting his medicine dosage.

McCoy grumbled. "I'm not old."

Christine sensed she had unintentionally ruffled some feathers. Her blue eyes locked with his dark brown. "You're not old, McCoy. You're just seen enough life to know how precious it is. Nothing wrong with that." Then sitting on his bedside and smiling, "Anyway, Checkov wasn't the only hero today."

McCoy huffed again, unimpressed with Christine's assessment.

"No one does field cardiac resuscitation without a difib- tricorder. I'd only seen it described in medical history textbooks." Her eyes wide and honest, "You scared the shit out of me!"

He laughed and thought for the first time since the pleasure club that Christine was very pretty. Noting her blue one-shoulder mini-dress, he knew she hadn't changed since they arrived back on ship. Could it be possible she'd been here with him the whole time? "How long have I been out?"

"Four hours, and don't change the topic, Doctor. How did you know how to do it?"

"Number one Nurse Chapel, I seem to be your patient today, so you can call me Leonard or Officer McCoy or the asshole in Exam Room 3, but I'm not feeling much like 'doctor' being put up in this bed and mollycoddled by you. And secondly, I'm quite adept at historical field medicine, learned a few tricks years ago when I was boy backpacking though the North Georgia mountains in Scouts. I think it was a merit badge; guess it stuck with me."

"Truly amazing...Leonard."

Christine never called him by his given name, but he'd given her permission, twice now and he liked the way she said it. Reclining on the pillows, happy, he replied confidently, "I have my moments."

Christine returned his smile slightly and made to leave the room. "I guess I should get the Captain."

"Hey wait!" Leonard called. "You still have on your party dress. Did you stay with me the whole time I was out?"

Christine blushed, _was she so obvious?_ "Umm... Of course, I mean... I am _your_ nurse."

McCoy was unsure about the meaning behind her answer, but he was grateful nonetheless. Taking her hand and squeezing it. "You are... Thanks."

"No one likes waking up alone." Christine lowered her eye lids.

"No they don't." Replied Leonard McCoy, who couldn't agree more.

After an hour with Jim and a brief argument with Dr. Isabel, Dr. McCoy decided to check himself out of sick bay – against doctor's orders. First, he wanted to talk to Chekov, and then he had some unfinished business with Chapel, who had disappeared from the medical bay.

As soon as McCoy entered Chekov's exam room, he was met with a flock of young attractive female yeomen and junior officers. Their attentions turned from Chekov to McCoy instantly, like flies to buttermilk. Smiling and fawning, they offered several cooing 'you're a hero' remarks; McCoy finally cleared his throat, "Um, ladies, if I could have a moment alone with Ensign Chekov."

After several giggles and kisses to his cheeks, the ladies left.

"Apparently, we're still docked at Risa." Commenting on why so many women were able to lounge about with Chekov instead of reporting to their posts.

"Yes." Chekov laughed. "I think I owe you a debt of gratitude, Doctor. I hear you saved my life." The young man held out his hand.

McCoy shook it. "Just doing my job, Pavel."

"Then I am glad you take your job so seriously." His blue eyes looking deep into the older man.

"As do you." McCoy replied and looked away.

"I didn't retrieve Janice because it was my job, sir. I did it because it was the right thing to do. I suspect it was the same reason you retrieved me."

McCoy sat on the side of the young man's bed in thoughtful silence. Why did he risk his life for Chekov's? He wasn't sure. He was use to saving lives, but he wasn't use to risking his own. Pavel lowered his lashes, looking suddenly very sleepy. It was then that McCoy noticed the morphine drip which was obviously taking effect.

"Do you really think you're motived by logic or by Starfleet, Doctor McCoy? More than any officer on this ship you're motived by _сердце_..." He stated the last word in Russian and then translated, "by the heart."

Closing his eyes and finished. "True heroes always are."

McCoy's thoughts dark, "Sometimes Pavel, I don't even know if I have a heart anymore. Sometimes I think it's only sheer will and a fear of failure that keeps my bones moving."

A growling snore came from the bed. McCoy's confession had fallen on sleeping ears. "All the better."

The older man looked admiringly on the blissful innocence of the sleeping youth as he pulled the blanket over Chekov. "Sleep well, son." He offered in blessing and then quietly exited the exam room.

Doctor McCoy head back to his quarters where he slept well into the afternoon. After being bombarded by a horde of giggling girls in the mess at lunch, he decided to eat dinner in his room. The time alone gave him ample silence to think about his nurse and beautiful woman, Christine primary question he pondered was why in the hell hadn't he noticed how incredibly sexy she was before last night? It certainly wasn't a case a beer goggles because when he woke up this morning from his contusion she was just as stunning, leaning over him, patting him with a cool cloth... nursing him. Damn it, no one had ever nursed him before in his life, except maybe for his mama. Could he be falling for her because she was sexy _and_ tender?

She was highly intelligent, excellent at following his orders and meticulous in the execution of her work, but he'd never stopped to consider that she also might be caring. There was a shyness in her this morning when he'd take her hand; a sensitivity he'd never experienced with her before. He was usually rough with her, barking orders with a short temper but she took it in stride without offense. Chapel was his stoic confidant in the medical bay. If he was the fire, she was the calm waters. He didn't even trust the other doctors like he trusted Christine. He'd always known and respected the nurse, but suddenly he was very aware of the woman.

And now, he didn't just want her by his side as a professional; he wanted something more personal. He wanted to capture her tenderness and wallow in it. She was young and beautiful and he wanted to make love to her, but he didn't just want her body, he wanted a little piece of her soul and for that, he felt guilty. He was a great doctor, but as a man, he felt he had little to offer her but down and cradling his head in his hands, "This is madness."

Christine was his nurse and his direct subordinate-- his advances could ruin his career if they were rejected. Yet, consenting romantic affairs between officers weren't unheard of, but they weren't smiled upon by Starfleet. Secondly, if he did make an advance and she felt that he was threatening her position, she could file a complaint of sexual harassment. He paced the floor for several minutes, torn between his head which said, _no_, and his heart, which said, _yes_.... His heart won.

Within a few minutes he was standing outside her quarter doors with a bottle of champagne and a faint whim of hope. His actions were desperate, but he was a desperate man. Pushing the buzzer, a female voice replied, "Yes?"

"Leonard McCoy. I have some for you, Chapel."

The door slid open and Christine leaned again the frame in black shorts and a tank-top. "Oh, I was just getting ready for bed." She replied, explaining her pajamas, which McCoy noted quickly were quite small and revealing.

"I'm sorry to bother, I just hoped you'd help me celebrate." He replied, revealing the bottle of champagne.

Chapel raised a suspicious eyebrow, "Come in."

The doors shut behind him and McCoy realized that Chapel had very small quarters. A desk, two chairs and a very neatly made bed.

"So what are we celebrating, Doctor?"

"Leonard." He corrected and began to pop the cork off the green bottle. "My official hero-status. Do you have some glasses?"

Christine opened the cabinet, and supplied two plastic cups. "I knew it wouldn't take you long to see reason and embrace your true heroic self."

Leonard chuckled.

"I guess Captain Kirk is going to knight you or something?" She finished her sarcasm by taking a sip of the golden bubbly liquid.

"Of course, and then we're going to slay dragons all across the universe." McCoy answered.

"Better dragons than windmills." Chapel quipped and sat on her bed, crossing her well-toned legs.

"_No todos podemos ser frailes y muchos son los caminos por donde lleva Dios a los suyos al cielo."_

Chapel smiled with curious pleasure. McCoy sat beside her on the bed, the heat awakening between them. "We cannot all be friars, and many are the ways by which God leads his own to eternal life... _Don Quixote_...." He explained. "Nor can we all be heroes, Christine or saints."

He placed a hand over hers, his dark eyes searing her with intensity. "I assure you, I'm neither."

Christine's breathing hastened, McCoy's hand on hers was causing a dichotomy of emotions. One self, wanted to caress him, kiss him and become his lover. Her other self, wanted to shut out emotion, and be the battlefield nurse; calm reserve and resist temptation.

She swallowed hard. "Why did you really come here?"

Closing his eyes, he said a silent prayer. "Because I want you." He moved a hand to her cheek, "I want to make love to you."

Her heart pounded, she never said no to Doctor McCoy or her instinct, but.... "That would be against Starfleet protocol."

"Damn protocol!" He squeezed her hand. "But if it's against your wishes Christine, then tell me to leave and this... What I said to you tonight, it never happened and I'll never ask you again."

She returned pressure to his grasp. "Are you asking?"

"I'm begging, sweetheart. Let me be with you." He kissed her knuckles with feather-light pressure.

Without hesitation, she kissed his lips and her passion was meet with his. In moments, she was straddling his lap as they kissed and rocked with lustful desire. Both starved for intimate human touch, they quickly disrobed and tumbled in the bed like eager teenagers. Touching, entwining, kissing and licking; their foreplay hot and sensuous. Christine Chapel smelled like honeysuckle in spring and tasted like strawberry wine in summer. She was round in the right places and soft in others and he was right-- Christine was _all_ woman. She made love like a woman, meeting his every trust with her hips. Then with strength and determination, she pushed him on his back, and rode against him. Her love making caused him to cry out in pleasure as she sought her release. Just as quickly, he pushed her back into the mattress and as her legs twined around his waist allowing deep penetration, he spilled into her. Together they collapsed, shaking.

There was a long silence and finally, McCoy, rolling onto his side, gathering her to his chest, "That was incredible!" He confessed, nuzzling his forehead against her shoulder and kissing her tenderly.

"I bet you say that to all your women." Chapel answered, flipping her back to the doctor, self-doubt creeping into her mind. Making love to Leonard McCoy was beyond amazing, she thought whimiscally.

"There haven't been many women, Christine."

She turned and looked up at him. "After my wife, there was Nancy at the Academy and then..." He looked away, "Then there was work and the battle and this post..." He was at a loss for words.

Squeezing his hands, she understood his loneliness. There had been Roger and then there was an empty bed for so long--- and an empty heart. "Shhh..." She cooed, and pulled him to her breast.

"Can I stay here tonight?" He finally asked, hoping he didn't sound too pathetic. Christine made his private world seem warm and soft without a bottle.

"I hope so!" She laughed, "Anyway, I don't think we're done here yet, Leonard." Stroking his hair, "But I'll give you some time to recover."

"Time to recover?" Propping up on his elbows, "Are you calling me old, Chapel?"

She smiled deviously.

He kissed her and this time made love to her slowly and throughly like a man should with the woman he loves.

**Author's note:** Thanks for the reviews and messages. They are greatly appreciated! Please review!


End file.
